


Estaremos com você

by AnneSadWalker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Reylo Week, Reylofest
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneSadWalker/pseuds/AnneSadWalker
Summary: Oneshoot originalmente postada por mim no Spirit e no Wattpad ♡
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Estaremos com você

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylo/gifts).



> Eu chorei escrevendo, chorei corrigindo e chorei postando! Me julguem... reylo me deixa com as emoções afloradas! *-*

Ben estaciona o carro na frente do prédio de tijolos vermelhos e janelas largas proeminentes. Seu lar. Ele suspira cansado, o dia havia sido de fato desgastante. A empresa da família ia de vento em poupa, algo inquestionável era que os Skywalkers sabia fazer negócios da família funcionar, mas desde que Rey teve que se ausentar do seu cargo o trabalho parecia ter triplicado na companhia. Rey era a mulher mais versátil, empenhada e inteligente que Ben Solo conhecera, uma lider nata. Por isso, a ela foi atribuída a presidência depois que os pais e o tio se ausentaram da empresa. 

Ela era forte e tinha tino comercial, via em quase tudo um retorno significativo, em poucos meses Ben a admiração profissional se tornou algo mais. Ben se apaixonou por Rey, mas não a Rey empresária. Ele se apaixonou pela Rey amiga, ouvinte, esquentada, teimosa, leal e amiga.

O homem abriu a porta do apartamento, as luzes do hall estavam apagadas, mas a luz fraca da tv tremeluzia vinda da direção da sala. Ele sabia que ela estava lá, esperando por ele, não porque ela amava passar um longo e tedioso dia em casa esperando o marido voltar do trabalhado com o sustento do lar. Não! Rey era uma ótima provedora, até mais eficiente do que Ben, ela odiava se sentir inútil, nem de longe era uma mulher ociosa. 

E Ben também odiava quando ela se sentia assim, ela ficava muito irritada e tinha a simplória mania de tampar objetos - geralmente almofadas e pantufas- nele quando Ben resolvia tirar sarro da recente condição da esposa.

Ele entrou na sala. Não conteve o sorriso largo, a esposa estava deitada no sofá com a cabeça apoiada na almofada, os cabelos curtos encaracolados estavam esparramados e meio desgrenhados.

Os pés inchados estavam apoiados no braço do móvel, as mãos juntas em cima do ventre crescido que carregava o filho primogênito do casal. O gato jazia esparramado na curva entre os seios e a barriga de Rey. E em cima da barriga desnuda propriamente dita, bem no topo havia uma tigela de salgadinhos de queijo que ela tanto ficou viciada durante a gravidez. 

Ben sorriu ainda mais da cena, sacou o celular do bolso da calça e fotografou a cena inusitada e cômica que encontrara a esposa antes de deixar a maleta e o paletó na poltrona e desligar a tv, mostraria aquela foto a ela depois. Com certeza receberia uma almofadada antes de receber sorrisos lindos.

O gato que estivera dormindo levantou a cabeça preguiçosamente lambendo os bigodes quando o som baixo da tv parou, só pra ignorar a presença de Ben e esticar as patas antes de saltar de cima de Rey para o chão. O esposo retirou com cuidado a bacia de salgadinhos de cima da barriga imensamente redonda da mulher, ajeitou a roupa dela e os cabelos. Deu um beijo na testa da morena e um bem no umbigo antes de abaixar a blusa preta -a blusa dele- sobre a barriga de Rey. 

Ele a pegou no colo com muito cuidado, ela ressonou profundamente, devia ser desgastante estar grávida, Ben não podia imaginar, só fazer o que estivesse ao seu alcance para deixar a situação tão confortável quanto possível para a esposa.

Ela subiu as escadas até o quarto e a colocou com cuidado sobre a cama macia, a ajeitou da melhor forma possível e a cobriu. Ben já havia se esquecido dos problemas da empresa, só restara o cansaço físico. Ele se deitou ao lado da esposa que no mesmo instante se aconchegou no seu peito com a barriga encostada na cintura do homem. Ele depositou a mão sobre o ventre da esposa, o bebê se mexeu de leve lá dentro do calor da mãe. Ben se sentiu feliz, mas também temeroso, cheio de ansiedade pela paternidade lhe enviando ondas de insegurança pela primeira vez ao se dar conta que seu filho já estava pra nascer. Ele tinha medo de falhar como pai e marido. Medo de saber o que tem que ser feito, mas não saber como fazer de fato. Como ser tudo o que demandariam dele.

Ben apoiou o nariz nos cabelos castanhos da esposa e respirou fundo, ela se remexeu. Ele a conhecia bem o suficiente pra saber que pelo padrão da respiração ela havia despertado. 

-Rey. -ele chamou num sussurro.

-Hunn. -ela respondeu sonolenta.

-Estou com medo de falhar com a nossa família... -ele admitiu baixinho, recebeu os braços da esposa no entorno do abdômen em resposta por um instante. 

-Você não vai falhar. -ela respondeu suavemente. -Mas se falhar estarei ao seu lado. Nós estaremos. -ela respondeu se ajeitando.

-Eu amo vocês. -Ben declarou depois de alguns segundos de silêncio afagando o ventre da esposa.

-Eu sei. -Rey sussurrou baixinho entre bocejos, pousado a mão sobre a do marido.

**Author's Note:**

> Se você leu tudo, obrigada! Gostaria de saber o quê estão achando... :) tanks! Até a próxima ♡


End file.
